


Dark Room Sorrows

by deemolitionT



Series: Payday 2 [2]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Dallas is just your typical workaholic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hoxton is grumpy, Light Angst, M/M, Sokol is sad, Suggestive Themes, but also horny, sorny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deemolitionT/pseuds/deemolitionT
Summary: Sokol doesn't like being ignored, especially by his boyfriend.Dallas is too work focused to notice, so Sokol takes the matter into his hands during a heist.[DRABBLE]
Relationships: Dallas/Sokol (Payday), MasterGrinder
Series: Payday 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930981
Kudos: 6





	Dark Room Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by this artwork (https://neomineom.tumblr.com/post/639391071496028160/) done by a brilliant artist - neomineom. Please consider following them for some high quality mastergrinder content ☆ ～('▽^人)

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Going on stealth heists with the gang has turned quite difficult for Dallas, since he and Sokol got together. The russian was like a puppy, always trying to get attention from his boyfriend, even in the most inappropriate moments. Tonight was like no other. 

"Hmmm", the younger hummed, as he observed the older pinned to the wall by his arms. "Nothing", he added as he ducked his head to reach Dallas's neck, placing a small kiss on the side.

"Really?" The older man scoffed and then quietly moaned, as Sokol softly bit him. "Sokol…"

The other didn’t answer, choosing to instead lick the bitemark he left, tracing it with his tongue.

Dallas almost moaned again, this time closing his mouth shut and trying to think what could’ve gotten into the russian. Sure, he likes it when Sokol gets all needy, maybe because he knows it leads to certain _things_ later, but this hasn’t happened during a heist before. If there was one rule in their relationship, it was “there’s time for intimacy and time for work” - and the younger man knew that. He respected that, for God’s sake, both of them did. At all times. Except for tonight. 

"We have work to do, Sergei" Dallas tried to reason with the ex-athlete, but it certainly wasn't working, as Sokol got even closer to him, their bodies pressed so close together you could consider them one. 

"And? Work can wait. You haven't even looked at me once today." Sokol whined, clearly not satisfied with his boyfriend's behavior. He moves his head to look Dallas in the eyes, while an almost unnoticeable frown shows up on his face. Almost, because Dallas learned how to catch the tiniest changes in the russian's bodily and facial expressions. "It's almost like you're avoiding me, Солнце." 

_Oh_. So this is what’s all this about. Now that Dallas thinks about it, he hasn’t spent any time alone with Sokol recently. They haven't even talked today, because all the older’s mind was fixated about was this job. Preparing for the job, analyzing the layout of the building, gathering intel… None of this had any sort of involvement from Sokol. _None_. Lord, he fucked up, didn’t he?

“Sergei, have I ever avoided you on purpose?” Dallas asks, looking straight into the russian’s eyes. The man in question doesn’t answer, trying to avoid eye contact. God, if Dallas could move his arms, he would wrap them around Sokol’s neck and just shower him with attention. Something in his old, criminal heart just simply cannot stand seeing the grinder with a sad expression. “Have I?”

“No”, comes out of Sokol’s mouth, although muttered and quiet.

“So please don’t even start to think I would, alright? I’m sorry I haven’t been too… affectionate today. Or all this week.” The american tries his best to explain himself, while the gray eyes lock themselves on his face, observing silently. “This job has just been plaguing me all this time, and you know how important it is to make sure everything goes correctly. I haven't considered how this would affect your feelings. Look, I'm sor-”

His words were interrupted by a pair of chapped lips pressed against his own. It seemed almost desperate (maybe it _was_ ), how hard Sokol’s lips were pressing against Dallas’s. After a short while, Sokol stepped back a little. 

“I assume the apology has been accepted?” Dallas asks a bit unsurely, which turns into a confirmed yes as soon as Sokol snorts softly, a tiny smile forming on his face.

“Yeah, you can say that.”

Suddenly, a walkie-talkie in Dallas’s pocket activates. 

“Dallas, for fuck’s sake, can you find Sokol and get over here? We have a problem with moving some of the loot. Bastards are heavy. Over” Hoxton’s voice sounds grainy over the radio.

Sokol lets go of Dallas's arms, stepping back. 

“Thanks”, he mutters as he grabs the walkie-talkie to respond to the, probably grumpy by now, brit. “Yeah, Hox. We'll be there shortly.”

“We?” Hoxton replies and then scoffs. “You fuckin love birds better bring something with you, cause if it turns out that me and Chains were working our asses off, while you were making out in the back, I’m never going on a stealth heist again.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re coming, just wait a bit.” Dallas rolls his eyes, and turns the radio off. As he looked at Sokol, he noticed the younger was already waiting in the corridor, a smirk on his face. 

"Once we're back, expect to see me in your room, Любимый", he says as he turns around and leaves to find the rest of the crew.

This is going to be one hell of a night, won’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Casually throwing my headcanon that Sokol likes to call Dallas russian pet names/affectionate words into this, btw.  
> I hope you enjoyed this drabble (*￣▽￣)b


End file.
